extrasrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Jude Smith (Earth-1)
“We declare our right to be given the rights of a human being in this society, on this earth, in this day, which we intend to bring into existence by any means necessary.” Jude Smith is an NPC in the Generation X ''campaign. He was first introduced in the pilot (''S01E01) and became a supporting character and a primary antagonist that same game. Jude is a calculating, borderline immortal man who is dead-set on the purpose of finding a home for evolved humans, through any means necessary. A sociopath man filled with hate and jaded cynicism, Jude is cruel and cold, willing to resort to genocide in order to achieve his goals. Personality Jude is a sociopathic, unrelenting monster of a man with the capacity for great destruction and evil if left unchecked. A survivor, Jude is cold, calculating and willing to sacrifice whatever it takes to accomplish his goal of founding a utopia for superhumans, apart from humanity. After decades of torture, sadness and death, Jude does not believe that humans and superhumans are capable of living alongside one another, and that the only way to avoid another huge war is to segregate the two species. He hates humans with a passion and believes evolved humans to be the superior species. Positively oozing charm and wit, Jude is dangerously charismatic and alluring to most people he meets. Possessing a sarcastic, dry sense of humor fitting for his time period, Jude is capable of navigating any social situation, and his extensive knowledge and decades of experience allow him to masquerade as almost anyone or anything. Perceptive and insightful, Jude is capable of finding out anything he wants to know about anybody, while at the same time keeping himself and his own personal details out of the grasp of everybody. While not exactly charming, Jude is very much a people person with a knack for getting under people's skin, and convincing them of almost anything he wants them to believe. His social cunning is one of his most dangerous attributes. Jude is very secretive and he plays everything close to the chest. He has a problem trusting anybody and due to his constant feelings of loss, he has a hard time forging new, meaningful relationships as he does not know how long any of them will last. Having watched his world fall away from him twice, the only thing Jude knows for sure is that everybody dies and everybody leaves, eventually. This is, in part, why he has taken such a strong liking to Anna: she can control time and thus, she may be immortal. She'd never leave or grow old. She might never die. Thus, she is the perfect person for him. Motivated primarily by the tragedies of his past, Jude is determined to accomplish his goal no matter what or who stands in his way. Having witnessed the atrocities of mankind over and over again throughout his life--from Apartheid, to poaching, pollution, two world wars, genocide, Holocausts and Racism, just to name a few--Jude is convinced that humanity is a dangerous, violent species in need to extermination at best. He hates them passionately for everything they've done to him and for what they've taken away from him. They have broken Jude time and time again, and he sees the pain that humans cause others like him every day. Jude's main goal in life is not to achieve power or rule the world. He simply want to live in peace with others like him and he will not allow anything to stop him from that. Jude is a cynic but he is also an idealist in his own way. He truly believes that he can create a new, better world for superhumans and will not let anything stand in the way of that becoming a reality. While Jude is usually an impulsive man with a love of strong drinks, cigarettes and socialites, he is strangely conservative in his own way. He respects women by virtue of them being women (and he usually tends to underestimate women in general) and tends to possess a very Victorian way of interacting with others in private. He is very polite and tries his best to be courteous to others. He has a code of honor that he lives by that was established in his life when he was just a boy, a code that he will not break except in the most extreme circumstances. This code has shaped his beliefs and actions in the present, even if he twisted some of those rules in order to justify his extreme actions against those who hurt him. Jude is cultured, educated and well-read. Having studied at Oxford University for several years, Jude is very intelligent. His world travels also enabled him to be exposed to many different kinds of poetry, music and art. He loves foreign films and music much more than "mass produced American drivel" and he considers the "British Invasion" movement to be the biggest embarrassment to his culture since the Crimean War. He dislikes television as it "rots the brain" and prefers to spend his time reading. He spends a lot of his free time writing poetry, and he has notebooks of it tucked away in one of his many vaults throughout the world. While he is normally collected and calm, Jude has an explosive temper, which usually results in his breaking things, killing people or viciously insulting people he cares about. Perhaps Jude's biggest flaw is his arrogance and overconfidence. He is utterly convinced he's right to the point of extreme-zealousy, and he his self-righteous arrogance has got him in a lot of trouble, and it's what cost him Annabelle. In the end, while he is able to justify his actions trough his warped sense of honor, Jude has trouble sometimes dealing with the damage and pain he's caused, and he especially hates himself for all he's done to Annabelle, and he is unable to justify hurting her like he did. He tries to tell himself it was for the greater good that he drove her away, Jude is beginning to think it's because he's afraid of losing her. Being very old and possessing the potential to live for several centuries, Jude is very observant and tends to think in the long-term. He has a deep and widespread worldview and tends not to get too bogged down in the details. He is a very skilled planner and tactician, often enabling plans that unfold over weeks or even months. He is very patient in most cases, and he is capable of escaping to fight against another day almost every time. He fights his enemies with almost religious fervor. All in all, Jude is a very complex man with layers of cynicsm, pain, hate and compassion. A motivated man, Jude will stop at nothing to achieve his ultimate goal of human/superhuman segregation. History Jude was born Hiram Reuel Foster in 1897, in Johanssburg, South Africa. The son of a wealthy businessman and British national John Foster, young Hiram was raised with all of the amenities and privilages his social status could afford him. He spent a lot of time in his childhood wandering the family's grounds, exploring the wooded hills and rivers around the estate, and learning to ride hordes, all in the company of the family butler, an African by the name of Punjab. Hiram was spoiled, to be sure, but he grew up with a conscience. He hated seeing african worker be mistreated and he would often sneak them food and other luxuries when his parents weren't looking. He was very close with his younger brother Jude, and the did almost everything together. Hiram was very protective of Jude and he taught the younger boy everything: about literature, poetry, history, geography; about life and about how to talk to women. As he grew older, Hiram was a contested young man in the local social scene. He did not choose a woman, much to his mother's chagrin, (although he did fool around with many young lady's hearts). When he was sixteen, he decided to explore deeper into the jungle than he was used to and came upon a lion caught in a trap. Taking pity on the creature, he let it go and tended its wound. The lion left and Hiram thought little of it, until just a day or two later, Hiram was jumped by the same poachers who trapped the lion. Angry at him for freeing the best, they beat Hiram bloody. Hiram was saved at the last moment by the lion, who mauled Hiram's attackers. Hiram saw the event as divine intervention and afterward adopted the lion as his personal symbol. When he was sixteen, in 1913, he left Johanssburg to attend college in Britain. He attended Oxford University, where he majored in political science and poetry. He excelled in his studies and was quite popular. It was here that he met Caroline Watson, the young girl who stole his heart. Caroline worked at a local farmer's market in town and every day, Hiram would visit just to say hello and see her face. The problem was that Caroline thought of Hiram as a jerk. It took a year but Hiram eventually got under her skin, especially when he saved her from a drunken ruffian one night by punching the man out. Caroline warmed to him slowly but they eventually became friends and not long after that, Hiram confessed his love for her and she for him. The two carried on a relationship for several months before World War I became too large to ignore. All able-bodied young men were called to serve and Hiram was no exception, his considerable connections and wealth be damned. Hiram and Caroline married the night before he was to ship out to France. He swore he'd never forget her and she him. Hiram fought bravely, serving the Allies for several years, fighting in many brutal, bloody battles. Though he fought in France for some time, he served mainly in the Middle-Eastern front, fighting in the Mesopotamian Campaign under General Townshend. It was during the Siege of Kut, on January 27, 1916, that Hiram was struck with a cannonball. The wound was grievous, so much that Hiram was not taken to the infirmiry during the fighting. The next morning, he awoke completely healed. When Townshend surrendered, Hiram was one of the surviving 8,000 soldiers. He was sent to a hard labor facility, where he spent his time trying to help his comrades and survive the harsh conditions of the work camp. He helped to start an underground supply train for the strarving prisoners and also maintained communication with British forces. He rallied the prisoners and fought against the captors during the Battle of Kut in April 1917, when General Maude arrived and freed those surviving soldiers that remained. Hiram was able to spend a month at home every year, though Hiram never told his wife about his miraculous power to heal himself. He began to practice and in time found that he could focus and make his body do exactly what he wanted it to do at all times. This helped him become a formidable soldier. In early 1918, Hiram discovered his brother had been conscripted to fight in the Great War and was shipped to France. Hiram was sent to fight in the Italian front, where he served until the Austro-Hungarian army was defeated, at which point his division was sent into Germany itself. It wasn't until after the Armistace was signed in November of 1918 that Hiram discovered his brother Jude had been killed in the Battle of Argonne Forest. Hiram was devastated at the loss of his brother, something that ate at him for years to come. After the war, Hiram went back to England, where he finished school and became a minor politician in England. He and Caroline never had children, though they lived happily. Over the years, however, Caroline grew older and Hiram did not. She didn't mind and neither did he, they simply lived in happiness. In 1939, however, Hiram's life changed forever. An old war veteran who had fought alongside Hiram, Kyle Wallace, remembered that night in Kut, where Hiram had taken a cannonball and survived. He drunkenly confronted Hiram, which led to a fight that Wallace lost. Wallace was contacted by the Pinkerton Agency, who decided to help him take Hiram down. They attacked Hiram's townhouse in London on October 12, 1939 while Hiram was away on business. They kept his wife in the basement for three days, torturing her and raping her in an attempt to discover what Hiram could do and the "secrets" he must be hiding. She refused to talk. When Hiram returned, they jumped him and despite a brutal fight in the townhouse, the Pinkerton men executed Caroline before his eyes then shot him in the head before setting his house on fire. They left him for dead. Big mistake. Hiram woke up, healed and dragged his wife away. He wailed, devastated at the loss and buried her before planning his revenge. He allowed the world to think he'd died and changed his name to Jude Smith and began a campaign to destroy anyone involved in his wife's murder. He brutally executed every Pinkerton agent he came across, as well as their families and estates, until he found a high-ranking member on Christmas Eve of 1948. There, he discovered a file with a series of names--other people like him who possessed extraordinary abilities. After this final execution, Hiram decided he had found a new calling in his life: to find others like him. He spent the next several years contacting the men and women on the list; former secret weapons for the allies during World War II. By 1950, he had gathered more than sixteen members to his growing group of superhumans. However, his past once again caught up to him. Due to his campaign of terror against Pinkerton, Jude and his group were found by Checkmate, who proceeded to kill his people until only Jude and a few others remained. Outcast once again, Jude lived in secret for the next decade, silently lamenting and gnashing his teeth against the humanity that continually took everything from him. In 1955, he met Ando Masuda, a WWII vet and superhuman with the ability to release kinetic energy form his hands. Not long after, in 1961, Ando contacted Jude and told him that his son was in danger. Jude arrived and took Ando's son, Hiroshi, into his custody. Jude soon discovered that Hiro had an ability that allowed him to locate other superhumans and this, combined with the rhetoric of Malcolm X, gave Jude the greatest idea of all: he would use Hiro to find superhumans and they could find a new home where humans couldn't hurt them anymore. Two years later, in the summer of 1963, Jude heard about Rhoades being put in jail after trying to help a superhuman escape Project OLYMPUS in New Mexico. Jude respected a human who would risk his life and his freedom for such a purpose, and he contacted him. After a brief conversation, Jude freed Rhoades and the two began working together to find more superhumans. It was less than a year before their partnership ended and Rhoades stole Hiro from him. Now, in 1967, Jude has discovered another way of locating superhumans and he has started his campaign to find a home for superhumans in earnest, doing whatever it takes to accomplish his goals. Notable Accomplishments *Please note: due to his considerable accomplishments, only what he's achieved since the start of the campaign will be recorded here. *World War I veteran *Survived the Battle of Vermont against Checkmate Notable Victories *Kurt Pinkman (the Bus Incident) *Franklin Dodds (the Bus Incident) Relationships with Others Jude is normally a rude, sarcastic man and despite his charm and charisma, he does not get along or play well with others if forced to interact with them for extended periods of time. The most important person in Jude's world right now is Annabelle Babin, the chronal manipulator with an attitude and a heart of gold. Anna is a just, good person and she reminds him greatly of his deceased wife. She is the first person he has loved since Caroline's passing and a large part of him is afraid of getting too close only to lose her again, thus he has sabotaged their relationship every time they're together. He cares for her deeply and desperately wants her to be on his side, going so far as to kidnap her (twice) and make her feel as if he is the only one who will care for her. He knows this isn't true, but the vindictive, cruel part of him believes the only way she'll love him is if she has no choice. She makes him feel many conflicting feelings, and he is torn between his devotion to his cause and his love for her. However, as he keep fucking it up, it looks like he won't have to choose before long. Doctor Alexander Rhoades is Jude's former partner and friend. Jude bailed Rhoades out of Federal Prison and the two became close afterward. Jude was the first superhuman Rhoades every studied and together, the two of them set off in order to build a better tomorrow. However, their goals and ideology conflicted: Rhoades believed in peaceful cohabitation but everything Jude had experienced in his long life said otherwise. The two had a falling out in late 1963 that forced them to go their separate ways. Jude hates Rhoades now for what he perceives as betrayal. While he does respect Rhoades immensely, he sees Rhoades as a fool, a poison and an idealist that is going to end up getting the entirety of the superhuman world killed. Jude truly and honestly believes it will be Rhoades' research that will ignite the war between humans and superhumans. Reginald Calloway is one of Rhoades' Field Team members, and a superhuman that possesses superhuman intellect and hallucination inducing. Jude referred to Reginald as "The Retard" for a long time and he saw him as mostly harmless; a mental deficient who played at professor and posed little threat to either himself or his organization. However, since their recent bout in the hotel room in Jersey, Jude has come to see Reginald for what he really is: a dangerous, unpredictable man with nothing to lose. Jude understands Reginald is much more cunning and ruthless than he lets on, and he intends to be wary of the good doctor in the future, although he has no intention of letting him live much longer. Powers and Abilities Jude is an evolved human, and a very powerful one at that. This means that he possesses an enhanced, superhuman power in addition to mundane training: *'Academia:' Jude is very old and has learned quite a bit about many areas of academic study. *'Art:' Jude is very cultured and is quite knowledgable about art, music, poetry and literaure from around the world. *'Combat:' Being very old and a World War I veteran, Jude is a very skilled warrior. Able to fight with firearms, swords, knives and his own body, Jude has honed himelf into a killing machine. When his skill at warfare is combined with his superhuman ability (see below), Jude can be quite formiddable, indeed. *'Confidence Schemes:' Jude is a charismatic and capable con man, and he is skilled at picking pockets. *'Escapology:' Jude is an expert as escaping from near-impossible situations. This includes picking locks, hiding, the use of stealth and escaping from bonds. *'Hypercognition:' The human brain performs a series of functions: autonomic (involuntary body functions), somatic (or voluntary functions) and cognative (the use of the mind to solve problems). The brain, while able to use many of these abilities simultaneously, segregates the systems. So while a person can pump blood, read a book and walk up the stairs at the same time, the appropriate parts of the nervous system work separately. In Jude's body, however, the systems have perfect synchronicity and are completely under voluntary control. This control affords him almost unlimited access to the full potential of their brain and body. An average brain has to allocate energy to systems inefficiently. If a normal human were sprinting, the somatic system needs energy for the neurons to push the muscles to the limit while the autonomic system regulates things like adrenaline and anerobic metabolism. It's more difficult for any substantial energy to reach the cognative system. But with Jude, all systems are given the energy they require and can work at peak efficiency simutaneously. Without obstacles like exhaustion, distraction and unreliable memory, his cognition continually grows and developes. **'Accelerated Healing:' By focusing, Jude can recover from injuries that would kill most people. He can heal from basic injuries, burns, poisons, broken bones and even diseases. He can even revive himself if he is near death in a matter of minutes. **'Adoptive Muscle Memory:' Jude's ability allows him to perfectly retain the muscular controls to perform an action, meaning he never has to practive any skill as his body mostly retains it. Once he masters a skill, he moves on to a new one. **'Age Decceleration: '''Jude is able to control the aging process. His body ages, but at an extremely slowed rate; he will probably live past 300 years old. **'Cognative Interperation:'When we think, chemicals in our brains are released, which causes an electrical reaction. These neurotransmitters transfer signals and stimulate other neurons, which create more charges ad do the same thing again and again. Haptic perception is the process of recognizing organisms and objects through touch. It involves a combination of somatosensory perception of patterns of skin surface and proprioception of hand position and conformation. Jude is able to take this phenomenon a step further, being able to recognize someone's basic thoughts and origins rather than simply recognizing what and who they are externally. He is able to connect to people by touching them, allowing him to own and read what they are thinking about. This ability functions much like telepathy, but on a more limited scope and requires touch. Using this ability too long can induce intense pain in the subject. **'Energy Discharge:'Jude's body, like any body, processes many different kinds of energy. Jude's body is capable of processing a rare form of energy called "zeta" energy. This is normally undetectable by technology and is harmless to humans, but Jude can not only sense it but his body acts like a transmitter, absorbing and processing the energy. By concentrating, he can cause his hands to act like receptors and, charging the air around his hands with zeta energy that he can then discharge. Jude has figured out a way to weaponize these discharges in a lethal manner, though he rarely does. Doing so tires him out. **'''Enhanced Durability: Jude is extremely durable and it takes a great amount of force and power to knock him out. Jude will not go down in a fight until the very, very end. **'Enhanced Intelligence: '''Jude's brain is able to retain, process and access information in his brain like a computer. **'Enhanced Perception: Jude's basic senses are heightened beyond a normal human, especially his sight. He is able to make his eyes access nightvision, the infared and ultraviolet spectrum as well as certain technological signals. **'''Enhanced Speed: Jude is able to sprint as fast as an Olympic runner for an extremely long time. **'Enhanced Strength':' '''Jude is extremely strong, able to bench-press 700 pounds on average. **'Telekinesis:' Through an unknown process, Jude can interact with his surroundings by means of willpower alone. He is able to lift a grown human using this ability, though it wears him out to do so and he cannot heal for some time after using telekinesis. *'Interrogation:' Jude is skilled at interrogating others, using torture (both physical and mental) to et what he wants from them. *'Multilingual:' Jude is fluent is English, Spanish, French, German, Turkish, Chinese, Japanese, Dutch, Hindi, Bulgarian, Latin and Russian. *'Politics:' Jude has a degree is political science from Oxford University. *'Polyscience:' Jude has studied many courses of science, including mathematics, engineering, architecture, biology and chemistry. Paraphernelia Jude does not usually carry any special gear or weapons with him. Weaknesses Jude does possess a number of weaknesses that hinder him: *'Arrogant:' Jude is very arrogant and tends to be a jerk to most people who talk to him. His tendency to underestimate his opponents is usually his undoing. *'Sociopthic:' Jude has a difficult time empathizing with others and does not usually experience their pain, anger or sadness. He cannot connect to others in any meaningful way and he tends to act very selfishly, often for his own gain or to further his own ends regardless of what it does to other people. *'Temper:' Jude has a bad temper that tends to explode in violent, unpredictable ways. *'Vengeful:' If you hurt Jude or those he cares about, may God have mercy upon your soul because one way or another, Jude will find you and Jude will kill you. Case in point, he murdered '''Bryce Daweson' with a toilet for using his powers on Anna. Notes *Jude's play-by actor is James McAvoy. *Jude was inspired by a combination of Charles Xavier, Magneto, Malcolm X, Mr. Freeze, Doctor Doom and the Master (from Doctor Who). '' *Jude's original name was "Charles". *Jude was originally designed and intended to be a team member, but was made an antagonist late in development. Trivia *Jude's favorite color is green. *Jude's favorite music are classical composers and Elvis Presley. *He is a smoker but is able to retain his lung's health through the use of his power. Prefers cigarettes to pipes or cigars. *Hates James Dean. *Jude's favorite movie is ''Alfie. ''' *Prefers horses to automobiles. *Jude has met Elvis personally a number of times. He recognized Elvis as a superhuman with the power of Growth (Elvis' name was on his list), but Elvis declined his offer to join him. Jude has left the offer on the table, should the King of Rock n' Rol decide to take him up on it. Category:Extrahuman Category:Male Characters Category:Hypercognition Category:N.W.O. Member Category:Neutral Evil Characters Category:Native of Earth-1 Category:Generation X Category:Villains Category:Generation X Villains